Spectrometers are used in a variety of remote sensing applications to determine emission spectra of objects or regions of interest. In these applications, users of spectrometers are often interested in a plurality of spectral bands, or frequency ranges. Conventional pixelated spectrometers generally do not allow spectral data to be collected for more than a handful (e.g., three or four) of spectral bands, and generally require separate filtering and detecting components for each spectral band for which data is to be collected. Compressive sensing techniques have been developed that allow information to be collected for multiple spectral bands using a single detector that receives light by way of a configurable filter, but these techniques require multiple measurements to be made over a period of time as a spectral transmittance of the filter is varied between measurements. Thus, conventional spectrometers cannot provide “snapshot” capability to nearly instantaneously collect data for a large number of spectral bands (e.g., tens of bands of tens of nanometers) simultaneously.